ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Unclaimed Badfic
This is a list of all unclaimed badfic that has either been reported to the Board or has been posted here by disgusted agents/boarders/random people. If you are a random person, feel free to pop over to The Board to join in with the discussion there. To add to this list: for the sanity of everyone here (what is left of it anyway), please make sure to place your badfic in the appropriate category, which would be the fandom that it comes from unless it is a crossover, in which case put it in Crossovers and note which fandoms are crossed. Make sure to include a link to the fic in question, the rating next to the fic title, and the summary under the title. And as much it it may gall you to leave drivel here, please refrain from editing any spelling and grammar mistakes in the summary, because such mistakes amuse us. If you wish to claim a fic from this list: move it to the list of claimed badfic, complete with rating, link and summary and add your name to it. Make sure to delete it completely from this list, including the category if there are no other badfics in said category (this keeps things neater). It would probably also be wise to announce your claim on the Board, so everyone knows what you are letting yourself in for. Crossovers *Adventures of the Sailor Pirates - T rated - Sailor Moon x Pirates of the Caribbean **When evil shows up on the seas again, Tia Dalma gives most of the crew a talking monkey to become the legendary Sailor Scouts! Join them as they fight crime and find love in tight leather pants and mini skirts. *Crashed Here - T rated - Doctor Who/Torchwood x Harry Potter -- Department of Intelligence Report ** The Doctor, Donna, Jack, Ianto, Owen, Tosh, Gwen and a young looking girl all find themselves at Hogwarts. They were sent here for a reason -- Torchwood / Doctor Who / Harry Potter crossover with a Sue. *Day Becomes Night At Hogwarts - T Rated - Harry Potter x Sailor Moon **HP/SM cross over. It's the last year of Hogwarts for Harry and his friends, and there's a new transfer student from Japan, and a new evil is brewing at Hogwarts. *Final Attempt - Not sure of the rating. Stopped reading. - Ranma 1/2 x Sailor Moon ** Akane and Shampoo have decided to get married. Ranma, Ukyo, and Kasumi have gotten in a three-way marriage. They adopt Sailor Jupiter from an orphanage. *Forks Washington - T rated - Sailor Moon x Twilight **Here I was driving down the dusty roads of Folks, Washington in my pink mustang convertible. My sliver blonde royal hair style was blowing in the wind. I was looking in my rear view mirror forgetting the ones that betrayed my trust a thousand miles away *Grand Theft Auto X. - M rated - Grand Theft Auto x Sonic X x Simpsons ** A focused Grand Theft AutoSonic XSimpsons crossover. Tails accidentaly wrecks Tommy's house so he has some deeds for Sonic Heroes. After being ridiculed by the Simpsons, Tommy makes Cream too aggresive. Claude has a illigitamate Japanese child. Inu. *Green eyed reincarnation. - M rated - Harry Potter x Saiyuki ** What would happen if our dear Harry Potter was the reincarnation of a character who had already saved the world before? What would change if this occured? Pairings: HP/HG but other pairings. Mentions of child abuse. **Saiyuki crossover. Harry is Hakkai (no, damnitall, physical similarities do not indicate cross-canon relationships) who has been reincarnated along with the rest of the Sanzo-ikkō (and a few others) to save the world once again. Poor grammar and shifting tenses are some of the other problems with the story. *Iantorio & Elladora: Who Ianto really is - T rated - Harry Potter x Torchwood ** Harry Potter/Torchwood Xover: The war of He-who-must-not-be-named ended ten years ago, but is a new one about to begin? Slight Owen/Tosh. Gwen/Jack, Ianto/OC *The Kissing Contest - unrated (equivalent of M) - Walt Disney canon **A couple of the Disney princesses are going to college. They decide to hold a "kissing" contest. Hilarity ensues. *The new Beginning for tea - T rated - Yu-Gi-Oh x Sailor Moon ** the scouts show up in dominoe as student tea makes friends with them,she gets powers sailor pheonix a cat named kisara.yugioh/sailor moon crossover what should tea do giv it up or stay with it you got sugestions i'll take them and dont you dare flame *Only in the Beginning. - K+ rated - Harry Potter x High School Musical ** AU. They were abandoned by their parents and then taken in by other cousin. Together with their 'siblings' and friends they'll show the world who they are. Crossover with High School Musical. On hold and in editing! **''Why How could anyone think that High School Crapsicle (sorry to any fans that may be reading this) and Harry Potter are compatible? The author's reason is that someone in HSM as the same surname as Lily, so therefore they must be related.'' *The Otherworld Series - K to M depending on story, but mostly M to MA - Tons of animes, mostly Rurouni Kenshin, Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, Fushigi Yugi, and Trigun **The adventures of the demi-goddess Princess Aara, her sisters, her descendants, and their harems full of hot half-demon anime characters. *Raider's Descent - FR18 rated (Twisting the Hellmouth) - Harry Potter x Buffy the Vampire Slayer x Tomb Raider ** What would happen if Buffy & Spike's kid came to Hogwarts? What if Lara Croft raised her? What happens when she’s sorted into Slytherin? Will she convince her fellow snakes to think for themselves? Or will they devour her from beneath? *The Red. - M rated - Harry Potter x Lord of the Rings ** LOTR Crossover SLASH HPLegolas For ten years after the fall of the Dark Lord Voldemort Harry Potter has shut himself off completely from the world. So what could be the cause of the gates finally opening again. *Sailor Moon: American Kitsune - unrated (equivalent of medium-low M) - Sailor Moon x Power Rangers x Sonic the Hedgehog x VR Troopers x a hundred others **Sailor Moon gets knocked across the Pacific by one of Lord Zedd's monsters. Luckily, Davey Crockett (a God Mode Sue) is there to catch her without either getting liquified. Hilarity ensues. Considered an old shame by its author, David Gonterman. (Considering that Gonterman is "famous" as "the Ed Wood of the Internet" when it comes to fanfic, this might be Legendary Badfic material.) **Note: rest of the chapters can be found here. *Secret Love. - M rated - Lord of the Rings x Harry Potter ** SLASH The fellowship has been brought together again to defeat Sauron in another dimension namely Harry Potter's. There Sauron is now terrorising the world in Tom Riddle's body. Voldemort is Sauron. AL, SSRL, some DMHP, RWHG *STORM THE CASTLE - unrated (about T) - Walt Disney canon **Someone kidnaps Mickey Mouse. It's up to Gusto Gummi to save the day. *Susan's Secret - T rated - Narnia x H2O: Just Add Water **When Susan discovers Peter is adopted she is rather upset but when she gets a "fishy" secret of her own, she starts to understand why even people who love each other have secrets. Cross over with tv show H2o just add water. Peter/Susan *Toons in Freefall - M Rated - Kim Possible x X-Men Evolutions x every other fandom imaginable (Warning: on Uber-Pit, very unsafe for work AND brain) ** Kim Possible gets pulled back into cable television and meets many characters from other TV shows and movies. Anal, Anthro, Bi, COMPLETE ** May need group mission due to number of fandoms tangled, plus bad slash; also has multiple sequels *Uuma ma’ ten’ rashwe, ta tutuluva a’ lle (Don't look for trouble, it will come to you). - Adult ++ (Über Pit) - Lord of the Rings x Angel ** lotr/angel crossover; Angel and Willow meet The Fellowship. There are dark times ahead as Legolas has to face his past and a new twist lands him in turmoil once again Anime and Manga Cowboy Bebop *A Renewed Life - T rated **Post Real Folk Blues. An overwhelmed and amnesiac girl awakens from a cryogenic sleep to discover a world that she could’ve never dreamed of. Accompanied by a handsome cowboy, and a diverse crew, she tries to find her place. *Tenshi Trail - T rated **In the summer of 2071, Spike found a tenshi-chi in the form of a chibi hanging from an oak tree. As it turns out, Sakura, the tenshi-chi, has a secret to her. She has no memory of past or know about her home. But, she is looking for someone. Sakura doesn't know who she is looking for. But the tenshi-chi remembers one thing: Amadeus. Oddly, Spike develops feelings for Sakura. He want to make her his but he can't for some reason. As the hunt for Amadeus goes on, Spike soon learns that the tight secret about Sakura lies deep in her heart and soul. He also moves to protect her from the demons of hell after Sakura to leer Amadeus out. But who is Amadeus? **Tenshi Trail: Shin Heart - M rated - Incomplete ***The sequel of Tenshi Trail. It's the same, only a little darker. Enjoy! For Colonel Bastard! Thank her for getting me to add the sequel! : P Dragonball Z *Dragonball V - M rated **This fic involves around my original character Valis, who is Goku's lost sister but unlike those other Goku lost sister fics mine has lots of action and suspense and romance Not PWP **DRAGONBALL V: SEASON TWO - M rated ***The Dragonball V saga continues as Valis and the Z senshi face an enemy that is almost impossible to beat! Fullmetal Alchemist *Die Alone. - T rated ** This story is about my character Kujo Novel Rosuto, meaning Destruction Novel Lost. Discontinued due to the fact people can't be nice about it *Lost. - T rated ** When Aeris, Mustang's sister, comes to Central to visit her brother, she meets the Elric brothers. Will they fall? Later: Will Ed be able to stop Aeris from leaving when her father dies? EdxOC, AlxOC cussing, violence *Lost Revised. - T rated ** Ed and Al meet Roy's sister Lea and she knows a thing or two about the stone and more EDOC ALWINRY ROYRIZA *We'll find you. - T rated ** Sequel to I hate her, But I love her. Four years have passed since Ed's been on the other side of the gate, and Steph and Al are ready to find him, but who are these people that look just like Al and Steph on the other side? Inuyasha *Best damn thing - Rated T **Kagome is still having her heart broken, and Inuyasha is being a jerk. then her friend sierra gave her a song to move on. **''An incredibly short songfic with lots of spelling and grammar issues and Avril Lavigne replaced with Sierra.'' Naruto *Perfect the Imperfections - Rated M. **SasuSaku Sakura's completely lost herself since she's moved in with the Uchihas 2 years ago after her mother's death. But only Sasuke knows what she does to herself, mental torture, physical harm, can he save her? Bulimia, Cutting One Piece Hey Blondie - T rated. Claimed by OrangeDream. *Sue is a musician that joins the Straw Hats, effectively eliminating Brook from the story. *Entire crew is OOC, Usopp misses an opportunity to claim that he is the captain, everyone wants a musician instead of it just being Luffy's running gag. *Story feels all around half-assed. *That's not even the first half of the story. Further charges pending. Ranma 1/2 * Fatalism - M rated ** "Ranma helped save two sister's from there mother's killer and are adopted into the Saotome family. Five years later Genma is killed by Shampoo. What is Ranma to do?" ** There are so many spelling errors it's not even funny. Ranma inexplicably has an older brother who uses a sword. I can't make heads or tails of this damn thing. NSFB '' * '''The Wish of an Immortal' Part One, Part Two - T rated ** Self-insert OC paired with Ukyo. 64 year old Caitiff takes down the vampire who created him with the help of a magical sword. Sailor Moon *Artemis' Lover (link to MST for sanity's sake)- M rated is an understatement. NSFB **Minako's cat Artemis is shipped with a Mary-Sue that is supposed to represent the author in every way. The Sue is'' A 13-YEAR-OLD PERUVIAN HERMAPHRODITE. ''The spelling and grammar errors do nothing to diminish the sheer squick. Shaman King *3 Months - M rated ** Yoh asked Anna to be his girl for 3 months because she refused him at first. He’s keeping a large secret from her, will she find out? What happen if she find out about it? Will she said yes after 3 months? YXA, HXT, RXP, HXRumi,OOC Wolf's Rain *Golden. - T rated ** A wolf joins the group on their hunt for paradise. What is the truth of her past? No Pairings.. DISCONTINUED Yu-Gi-Oh *Happy Lie - T rated ** Jounouchi is a vampire. Sweet, simple and to the point. But what happens when he needs a mate by his eighteenth birthday? Chaos happens. Film 300 *War and Peace - Rating not listed, but PG/PG-13 so far. **The character Sophia is dedicated to all the people like me and are huge fan girls of Astinos so put yourself into her part if you so choose. And I also want to note that Roxanne beta(ed) for me. Thank you Roxanne you’re the best! Summary: Sophia is told what her friends, Astinos and Stelios, must do to defend Sparta and her. Enjoy. **''Astinos, poor lad, is sexin' up Sophia. No apparent historical research done by the author, who switches between first person (Sophia) and limited omniscient third person.'' Batman (Nolanverse) *Love Is A Strange Thing - M Rated - NSFW **COMPLETE! This an AU. Joker/OC. Not sure how to summarize this story. Please R&R. Some lemons. *Thicker Than Blood - M Rated - NSFW **Sequel to LOVE IS A STRANGE THING. After five years of peace and tranquility, chaos started disrupting the lives of Kayla and her two kids. Joker/OC. Lemons. R&R. Pirates of the Caribbean *Always Searching - T rated ** What can a lost captive say to a rugged, adventurous pirate?...Anything but no! She holds the key to a treasure, a secret. He tries to uncover it. Together they face exploit, lust, pain and.........love?not a mary-sue *Only A Girl - T rated ** Will and Elizabeth have a baby and guess what! Its a girl! When the girl is fifteen she runs into an old friend of the family (we all know who that is). Could she fall for Sparrow or would she fall for her father's young apprentice Joshua? ** 50 year old pirate plus 15 year old Sue... Luckily, the author didn't get very far. *A Turner's Pirate Story-The True POTC story - T rated ** After seeing her father brutally murdered by Barbossa and her brother William get shot in the shoulder and thrown overboard, Samantha Anne Turner is determined to uncover her past and bring her family and one true love (Jack Sparrow) back together... ** A. Gallowglass's note: Twin!Sue. Please, Greylady, SOMEBODY kill it with FIRE! Shrek *A Small Crime T rated. **What if, instead of Shrek, there was a teenage girl? Things would be a lot more different, that's for sure. Out of the blue, she just turns up at Arthur's Academy. Suddenly, the dull school isn't dull anymore, & Artie's life will never be the same again. **A note to those interested in claiming this: Try to save Siv, the sister of the author-insert Sue. She's already a heartless, vengeful assassin who's willing to kill her own sister to finish her job, so reforming her into a PPC assassin shouldn't be difficult. Star Wars *Fruits of Malice - T rated ** In an alternate universe, Anakin Skywalker was taken from his mother at the age of four. He was raised as Darth Vader in a loveless, brutal environment. His life takes an interesting turn when he has an encounter with a certain senator from Naboo. Treasure Planet *Fearless T rated. **Originally name Dear Diary. A Jim/OC fanfiction. Same basic plot as the movie. Jim knew this trip was going to be the voyage of a lifetime, but who knew that a girl named Tabitha could get his heart racing before the adventure even started? WALL-E *Annie's Heart, A Fresh New Start - T rated. **1: Wall*E was alone on Earth until he founds a 13 year old human girl by herself. With the help of him and Eve, she finds herself on Axiom, where there are humans like her. Will she join them or be alone for the rest of her life? movie spilers 2: What if some Humans surived without going into space with the others? How they surived for the last 700 years? Captain McCrea founds out after falling in love with one of those who ancestors who stayed behind? Will this love go or not? Captain McCreaOC *Seeking Solace - T rated. **Eve loves Wall-E, but what are these affections she is feeling for the autopilot, Auto? -EvexAuto based on deviantart gijinkas- **''Note: The author magically transforms robot characters into humans, and breaks the main canonical pairing. Not to mention the fact that I hate badfic in this fandom more than usual.'' *The suit life of WallE - K+ rated. **arwin invent a machine that can bring in objects frome the past and future into the preasent. Zack and cody brings in a robot name Wall-E and eventaly Eve, but what happens when the F.B.I is after them. Will zack and cody be able to save there new friends **''Note: There's a laser canon in there. It might be useful, if the Agents sent in can get it.'' *WALLE's Ghostly Adventure - K+ rated. **WALL-E goes through a portal and ends up in Amity Park in the year 2007. WALL-E meets the Fentons and Tucker and Sam. Skulker then kidnaps WALL-E. Now Danny, Tucker and Sam have to save WALL-E. Can they save WALL-E? Literature Dragonback *Morale Booster - T rated **After a long day of work, Draycos finds himself in need of a morale booster . . . DragonKeeper Chronicles *remember - K+ rated. **story from my fave fantasy series, Dragon Keeper.i don't own the characters but all of the books so far. summary inside. Harry Potter *avala black An American at Hogwarts - K+ rated **Avala black is the daughter of Sirius black. What happens when both harry and ron fall in love with her? it tears their friendship apart! Read and review plz! HP/OC! The first chapter's an overview of her Sue. *Blood of the ages - Rated T. **Harry finds a long-lost friend from when he was small, however his friend now has changed; but more importantly...she believes him about voldemort... and this time, she's determined to win this war once...and for all. the important thing? she knows how. **''Set in the 5th book, with Author-insert as Harry's friend. Über-speshul, lots of OOCness, Fangirl Japanese, no description of surroundings, one-sentence-paragraphs and lots of spelling and grammar mistakes. '' **''Quote from the fic: How to kill umbrige 101: you hold her up by the roots of her hair and beat out her pinkish-ness with a Spork. ''I suggest dealing with the Sue in the same way. Poetic Justice. *The Double Life of Hermione Granger REWritten T rated ** Hermione Granger has the double life of a teen popstar loved by millions abbigal montana. But at hogwarts no one knows her secerte not even the headmaster himself.Harry Potter version of hannah montana .featuring Jackson as Hermione's bro and ricco.READ! *Friend and Fiend are only one letter away - T rated **Tara Rin Hyers just moved to London from Japan. She goes to Hogwarts amd meets the Weasley twins and Luna Lovegood. But she also meets Draco Malfoy. Tara boards the LOVE train toot! toot! Summary sucks... Just R&R okay? DMOC FWOC GWOC *Harry Potter and the Gift of the Basilisk- K+ rating Starts in the Chamber of Secrets! I mean that in a literal sense. Harry Looks at the basilisk and something unexpected happens. From then on his life is changed. Will it be for the better or worse? *Harry Potter and the Guardian of Hogwarts - T rated **Harry Potter thoguht he had an extraodinary life. Little did he know how much it would intensify. ***Bad case of Possession!Sue. Should only be tackled by experienced DMSers, as Harry is uber-Harry and has the power of all four founders and can turn Dementors good. Handle with care. *Harry Potter the Death Eater - K+ rated. **Harry Potter has turned sides and is now a death eater, while Ron has become an auror. And that makes Draco... a death eater? *How It Should Be - T rated. **It couldn’t be her of all people to do this to him! It didn’t make sense. It wasn’t right. She was a Weasley and he a Malfoy. It was unheard of to think of one and the other to be anything but enemies. *It's only a song - K+ rated **What happens when a new girl arrives during Harry's sixth year? What will happen when she gets involved in the lives of others? Will she ruin the Trio's friendship? Or make it stronger? *My Gilded Life - T rated ** What happens if Gilderoy Lockhart gets possessed by someone from the real world armed with the dual weapons of memorizing the novels and no scruples whatsoever? ***Contains massive amounts of memory modification, canon bashing, out of character actions, introduction of Hermione's sister, and god-mode stuage... basically, imagine what Lockhart's coma dream would be like if someone were dictating the Harry Potter books to him. *not afraid. - K+ rated ** war against Voldemort requires extra help for Harrry, but what happens when the strongest weapon has connections to death eaters that involve a broken heart and a family lie? Draco&Yvonne&Ron! Cat fights, Lies and stupidness... R&R! *Sanctuary. - T rated ** HPxHG oneshot! Ginny bashing… They were chasing him and he needed to get back to his sanctuary. He desperately needed to get back to her… back to his home. *Saving Connor. - M rated ** AU, eventual HPDM slash, very Slytherin!Harry. Harry's twin Connor is the Boy Who Lived, and Harry is devoted to protecting him by making himself look ordinary. But certain people won't let Harry stay in the shadows... *Silvermoon Rebels! - M rated **What if there was a fifth house in Hogwarts? Read about the adventures first-year Luna Lovegood gets herself into with her friends in Silvermoon! Yeah I suck at summaries. Rated M for language and possible lemoney situations in the future. Also romance. **Luna can cast a patronus before she goes to Hogwarts. Seriously. *Someone To Love Me - M rated **Harry’s twin is chosen as the Boy-Who-Lived and since that night, life’s loveless for him. How very cliché, but one that I like. SLASH. CD/DM/TR/HP Abuse,Neglect and Potter, Weasel bashing. Dont like Dont read. A Vamp!Fic. You have been forewarned. *Stockholm Syndrome - M rated **AU/OOC when a badly abused Harry becomes Voldemort's prisoner, the man uses kindness to break him. Will the BWL fall prey to the tenderness and care? Or can he be rescued first? warn slash, child abus/non con, HP/LV *Under the Full Moon - M rated ** Jessica, Alexandria, and Silimarillion enter their last year of Hogwarts. Jessica has like Remus since her fifth year and finally gets up the courage to tell Remus about her feelings when he returns to teach in her final year. Will Jessica and her friends get their man of their dreams, or will there be obstacles that are stuck in there way. Warning for anachronisms, silly nicknames, wrong-headed notions about Elves, and possible animagi. *Wanting Something More. - T rated. ** Brittany Zabini had it all, money, power, Draco Malfoy lusting after her. She didn't want any of it. A possible arranged marragige is thrown in and Brittany has to fight it, by falling in love with her 'fiancee's' rival? Better sum. inside. HPOC. *Withering Rose - T rated ** Rose is dubledore's niece,he pulls her out of her school after her parents dissappear ,she transferes to hogwarts.HPOC Inheritance Cycle *Domia abr Wyrda **An exiled girl filled with lost hope, lives a life of independence and famine. Until one day she discovers something that will change her life forever. Story follows the Eragon plot TO BE REVISED **''No sign of any such revision yet, but I'll be keeping my eyes peeled.'' Lord of the Rings canon *A Brother's Hate - K+ rated **When Laeriel is born, Thelion, Legolas's and her mother dies. Now Thelion wants revenge... Can Legolas save her? I'm new here so be nice. **''Several OCs and Bit characters, Incompetent!Grieving!Thranduil, a Fell Beast named Voldeath and Sauron reduced to a plot device.'Legolas has to read the disclaimer and whines about it, strange ages, annoying A/N, use of modern language and time measurement, uncanonical magic, Spatial/Time wrenches all over the place, one sentence paragraphs... Someone please kill it.'' **''13 chapters, complete. Someone deal with it!'' *A Choice Between Love or War - K+ rated **Just like the fellowship but i've just mixed stuff about, and added a few characters of my own. hope you enjoy! **''Lots of OOCness, second daugher of Elrond MarySue, Dominating!Elrond, puncuation errors, incredibly short chapters, a few Mini-Balrogs and other things.'' *A new pet ** Glorfindel is finally old enough to have his own pet M/M *Falling Tears (Revised). - M rated **My own version of how and why Boromir betrayed the Fellowship, in a revised story. This is not for Boromir fans! A/L Slash! Part 1 of the 2-part ending is now up. Final chapter coming soon... *Handcuffs ** Sex Language, PWP, Slash, Anal, Bond, Rim *Hobbits in High School - T rated **When a small stupid Hobbit pushes the 4 Friends' buttons too much they beat the crap out of him. And with that they are sent to Gondor High. This is all about their adventure of getting through high school just like everyone else. **''This is apparently just starting, but Frodo (already misspelled at least once) is a GIRL. It actually manages to go downhill from there.'' *The Hope Within - T rated **Everyone knows the story of Arwen, but what of an unknown sister whose stubborness and temper is enough to rival the toughest of males? This is her story, the untold story of Raina. Legolas/OC, minor Boromir/OC **''Believed to be a Factory Sue.'' * Lord of the Rings: The Battle for the Village. - T rated **The story of a brave elf and his best friend as they fight evil. *Nadia's Journey - M rated ** This couldn’t be right. It can’t be right. Of all the dreams that I have dreamt, this one sure does feel real to me however, this is no dream. Following, what I thought wasn’t real, the fellowship to save middle-Earth I start to understand.AU,Beta Natalya *Night Flowers ** Thranduil travels to intercept his son, instead he finds something to ease his heart in troubled times. Anal, COMPLETE, HJ, M/M, OC, Oral, SoloM *Possessed - K+ rated ** While in the way to success of the fellowship, Legolas starts to act very odd. He starts being disloyal to his friends on and off, and seems to loose control of his mind and body. Whats happening to the elf? ** Non-canon location, non-canon flowers, Unicorns, mini-Balrogs, and rampant OOCness. Enjoy. *Rationalising MPreg - NC-17 rated ** Lindir, a former thrall, is forced against his will to become a witness in Sauron's trial on Taniquetil in the Fourth Age. Slash, MPreg, Angst, Slavery, Noncon, Tentacles, Body manipulation, Mind control, Oral, Violence, Minor involved. ** This one is a real monster. 47 chapters of graphic smut and MPreg. Wonder if anyone will be insane enough to kill it. *Reasons To Fight, Reasons To Wed. - M rated ** An AU where Legolas and Aragorn are married but face a threat from Meron, who wants Legolas for himself! New chapter! *Ringspell ** The Fellowship takes a detour into Mirkwood, where dark secrets are revealved about their Elven companion... Angst, Language, WIP, Slash, Inc, Anal, H/C, Lime, N/C, Oral *Searching Through Forbidden Leaves ** Young Aragorn has been warned to never enter Mirkwood. However he is determined to find out why and with that comes consequences. Aragorn/Legolas, Aragorn/Haldir M/M, Lemon, Anal, AU, Oral, Slash, WIP *Silver Strings ** Haldir visits Imladris, Lindir benfits. HJ, M/M *.:Tears Of Blood:. - NC-17 rated **Selena and Syrus are twins with strange powers that none have ever seen or heard of. They claim to be half-elf, but what of the other half? What secrets do they hold and why did they join the Fellowship? Are they simply there to help? Or is there another reason? **Twin!Sue. Recommended course of action: Burn it! *When Eyes Meet Eyes. - M rated ** Sequel to 'Little Stranger'! Elrond and Legolas must contend with their forbidden love. Rated R! Elrond/Legolas slash! Finally updated! Redwall *Katera the Seer. - T rated **Katera finds love and heartbreak. Rated T to be safe. *The Assasin's Bride. - K+ rated **It has been years since Salamandastron was challenged by Feragho the Assassin. Dumble has told the story many times, but one of the young ones has a pressing question about Ferahgo's past that can only be answered when a feeble old fox knocks on the Abbey *Don Juan Triumphant - K rated **Cluny tries to keep his sanity as he plots to take over Redwall using a Spanish speaking pilot! *The Warrior's Word - T rated **A mysterious warrior appears at Redwall during the Laterose Summer wars. He not only helps out with the battle, but also helps Cornflower with her relationship with Matthias. Please R&R *Bloodrose The Slaver Vixen - K+ rated. **Shasta had to bite his tongue to stifle a cry of pain as Bloodrose dragged him away." This is the tale of Shasta, the great-grandson of Martin the Warrior. All my friends have read it and think it's great! PLZ R&R! *Far From The Dawn - T rated. **Here it is! You ppl know the drill, PLZ R&R! You need to read Bloodrose, The Slaver Vixen to get what's going on here. Rated T for A LOT of blood and gore in some of the future chapters. Again PLZ R&R! And, Enjoy! :D Chapter 11 is up! YAY! :D *Felldah Squirrel the warrior - T rated **Felldoh and Celandine's daughter run away with Martin's daughter. **''First in a badfic series, written by the rare Redwall fan who has watched the cartoon, but not read the books. Fic operates on the fallacy that Rose was pregnant when she died, and Brome was able to save her daughter with a C-section. Does it matter if the procedure was almost unheard of in the medieval times, or that Rose wouldn't have even known she was pregnant because it was too soon? No, because the author wants to trace her ill-begotten lineage of Sues from Martin to Matthias. MIght also qualify as bad slash, since Keyla the otter is suddenly female and married to Brome the mouse. Bad grammar, cut-and-paste song lyrics, and bit characters abound. Have fun.'' *Star crossed love: The criminal and the healer - T rated **Eight seasons after Felldah Squirrel the warrior.Tullgrew's son and Celia are lover but he is accused of murder.Celia meet a vermin and they fall in love. **''Sequel to Felldah Squirrel. Celia is the idiot Sue offspring of Keyla and Brome...Keyla is still inexplicably female. She's also a witch, by the way...as if we didn't know that before. Tullgrew's son is really a murderer, and he shows his true colors and leaves Celia after they "mate." While he's away, she finds an unnamed fox in the woods, screws him, and has his baby. Tullgrew's son returns, and, understandably upset that his twu wuv has cheated on him with a fox, he kills her. And this is supposed to be love...? Be prepared for even more bad grammar, stupid songs, and unexplained bit characters. Heck, be prepared to be unable to read it, it's that bad...'' *Celia's legacy: The Heiress - T rated **Celia's daughter tries to survive without her mother. She meet love. **''As yet unfinished sequel to Felldah Squirrel and Star crossed "love." Deals with Keyla the Second, Celia's Sue daughter who is named after the canon Keyla, who is still mysteriously female. So far, not as bad as the first two...the only thing sporkable is a really cheezy flashback scene and several irrelevent songfics inserted into the text. Has not been updated in a while...but the year is still young. Somebody please kill it quick...she's got more fics on the horizon, if you'll just check her profile, and every future idea is just as bad as the ideas she's actually typed.'' *Tess and Rose - T rated **Tess has horrible nightmares.But one day,Tess has an horrible accident and is in a coma.And Mattimeo has to save her. **''Written by the same author who produced Felldah Squirrel, Star crossed "love," and Celia's Legacy...and probably in the same series, though several Sue-generations removed. Exactly what it says on the tin...except for the fact that, while Tess is in the coma, Rose (yes, that Rose) sees fit to possess her body in a bizarre attempt to live again. Good luck sporking.'' Twilight *Thrown Into Twilight - T rated **What if you were suddenly thrown into Twilight? You wake up one morning and you're in Forks. What if you saw the Cullens, Bella, and everyone we've come to know? What would you do? Part One in the 'Thrown Into Twilight' threequel. *At My School - T rated **Part Two in the Thrown Into Twilight threequel. I woke up. They were gone. Jeremy, the Cullens, all of them. Then I go to school and they are there. At My SCHOOL! What will happen? And can Jeremy and Sarah surrvive life? *The Way I Am - T rated **Threequel in the 'Thrown Into Twilight' series. It's been two years since 'At My School' and Sarah is almost 18. Will she follow in the path as Bella, or create her own? *Dance led me to - T rated **Dancing had been Bella's life for so many years.It was her only love and she had no intention of changing it.But when her old best friend comes back,she thanked dance for more than a passion. *A very bored Emmett - T rated ** what do you get when Emmett is very bored........this !..please read and see if u likey my story Tamora Pierce *Elaine of Tortall K+ rated. **Elaine is Daine and Numair's child. Travel threw her exciting adventures. I am sorry if this summary isn't good. I am not good at summaries. I am just going to tell u that there will be a love interest, and new frineds. DISCONTINUED! UP FOR ADOPTION! **A note from Cinnia: I should have known to expect something like this from a Twihard. *Fallen Leaves on the Ground T rated. **Thom of Trebond's daughter wanted nothing more than to blend in, another autumn leaf on the ground. The world simply won't let her forget who she is, and who she's destined to become. Chapter Seven. ** Note: This isn't marked as an AU, so evidently the author didn't read the books thoroughly and realize that Thom would never marry a noblewoman and have a superspeshul Sue for a daughter. Plus, said daughter would not have been romantically involved with boys four years older than her when she herself was only a ten-year-old. Lack of Logic = Suefic. Television Doctor Who/Torchwood *Cardiff Blues - T rated ** People are going missing off the streets of Cardiff. Is it kidnapping or something more serious? The Torchwood team investigate while a pizza delivery boy gets caught up in the mystery. R&R -- Gary Stu! * dilemma's of a Teenage Time Lady - T rated ** The Doctor's and Rose's Daughter Elizabeth goes to stay with Captain Jack Harkness and his team at Torchwood and sees the real side to Teenage and i mean how hard can it be? * The Lost Daughter - M rated ** Jack was married in the 1900's, he and his wife conceived a child. But Emily took their daughter and made them believe that Aidan had died. Now 99 years later a girl claims to be Jacks. This is her story. Owen/OC Jack/Gwen *A New World - T rated. ** Jenny ends up in Cardiff after using the rift to travel through time and space and meets Jack and Torchwood. She decides to work for them until her fater returns to Cardiff. Jack X Jenny // Doctor X Rose *The Noble Family Secret - T rated **the paradox has been completed, there's nothing protecting her and he has come to claim her. but there's a force stopping him and Sylvia and Wilf will do anything to protect Donna even if that means calling the Doctor and telling him their secret. *Paris - no rating ** No summary. Doesn't seem to have a title either; this one is derived from the tags. Does have a Mary Sue. *A tin heart can bleed too - T rated ** In which K-9 and Mickey do stuff that they really, really shouldn't. (Please note that this is not entirely serious... unless Dog/Mickey slash is your cup of tea, in which case please don't try and be my friend). Oh yeah, contains spoilers-ish for School reunion and Girl in the Fireplace *A Twist in Time - T rated ** Cheesy title i know...anyway this is sort of a revamped series one with one of my own charcters and the master thrown in for good measure simmmaster! hes awesome! i suck at summeries so yeah... *Let the Stars Guide You Home - All Ages rated **She thought her questions might be answered someday. *Obvious Attraction by witchofthedesk - Teen rated **Jenny arrives on Earth and finds an instant rapport with an unearthly young woman. Jenny/Susan slash. Futurama *Stranger In A Strange Land - Rated T. ** An alternative to the Futurama series that picks up where Bender's Big Score would have come into the timeline, but follows a different story line. This saga begins 1,000 years in the future, much like "Space Pilot 3000" did where 30-year old David K. Murphy, an all around average guy, who while driving home one late, rainy summer night in 2008, has a collision with a temporal disturbance caused by malfunctioning matter transporter, a creation by our favorite Professor! Follow the unfolding adventure as Dave comes to terms with living 1,000 years in the future. Will he be able to go back to the 21st Century? How will he adjust to life in the 31st? What secrets will he discover about himself and his destiny? This is a saga full of adventure, drama, comedy, and just plain weird stuff! (incomplete) Gargoyles *The Chihuatlan Chronicles - rated M ** A new predator now stalks the streets of Manhattan. Brooklyn gets captured and must be rescued... Is this a chance for love? ** Note: The title OC reads like a catalog of Mary Sue traits, and the author '''really' doesn't like Angela.'' Heroes *From Dreams to Reality: Devils and Angels Part 1 - T rated ** After Sylar escaped the first time what would happen if he was captured again becasue of a girl. Will she save him or let him die to save the world. SylarOC NCIS *The Only Thing Necessary for the Triumph of Evil - rated T by Barcardicider ** On an undercover mission for the FBI to infiltrate the Santos Cartel Tony's cover is blown and he is murdered. The team struggle to find answers and Dinozzo's body until one of Santos men seeks them out with the information they need. ** This starts out sort of promising, but then the characters are possessed by an author wraith. Power Rangers *Now What? - T rated ** Conner's cousin comes to visit...but that's only the tip of a very large iceburg. Prison Break *The Impossible Becomes Possible - K+ rated ** A woman in Fox River? Is that even possible? What has this woman done to get sent to an all men prison? Could she have been set up by the company the same as Lincoln Burrows? Read to find out! Stargate SG-1/Atlantis *The Colonel's Niece - K+ rated ** John always knew that if anything happened to his brother and sister in law he would be Alex's guardian. He just always wished it would never happen. Review! Eventual RononOC and Sheyla. *My Friend The Wraith - T rated ** A little girl befirends a wraith child, and then they are torn apart. When they meet again they are thrown into a veritable sea of adventures, rife with trouble and neardeath experiences. *Trial and Torture - T rated ** A girl OC gets shipped to Atlantis where she falls for one and is wanted by another. SGASG1 Xover mostly Atlantis with some SG1.If you don't like torture sorry. 1st chapter is a bit slow, it gets better! R&R please REVISED Supernatural *Vessels - K+ rated **Takes place after 4.04. Castiel tries to prepare Dean for his part in the war, not realising that he too has a part in the war, one he wasn’t expecting. Dean/Castiel, Sam/Ruby VIP *Happy Birthday, Nikki - K+ rated **Nikki gets a special birthday gift, which turns into more than she ever wished for. Femslash warning. NikkiKay Video Games Command and Conquer *Midas: Kids Millitary - Rated K. **Read the history of the Midas: Kids Millitary that started it all and this is a side and more intresting story besides command&conquer. Fable *The Never Ending Battle. - T rated ** Taking place 14 years after the events of Fable, our main hero has a son and becomes the Guild Master. Will the son fallow in his path? What enemies and old friends will return? I update frequently. Read! Thank you. *THE PLAYSTATION DIAMOND SISTERS PART 1 FABLE - K rated ** THE PLAYSTATION DIAMOND SISTERS GO TO FABLE Final Fantasy VII *http://www.freewebs.com/ridiculearchive/cloudlawn.htm Cloud Mows the Lawn. M rated, NSFW,NSFB **Cloud mows the lawn while Tifa watches. She is so engrossed that she craps on the floor while watching him. He comes back in and they promptly discover that they both get turned on by poop. Guess what happens next. Poorly written, illogical, and contains scat to boot. Fire Emblem *Persons Unknown. - T rated ** An assassin is stalking the camp! Chapter 24: Florina finally tells Fiora of her dreams. X and Lyndis are stranded in the mountains of Bern with a storm closing in and so the two take shelter. Will they survive the night? Will they survive each other? *The Battle Wizard. - T rated ** A tactician with a mission that will send him everywhere across the continent of Elibe to fulfill. 'Classic' MarkLyn... EliwoodNinian... Hector? Need suggestion *If I Fall. - T rated ** I was one of the brightest strategists Crimea had seen in years. One would think that I would be able to outsmart the evil that was the plague the land. One would be wrong. Half-Life *Life of a Terrorist: CounterStrike. - T rated **"i rule" ** Seriously, that's the summary on The Pit. **''Note: After closer reading, appears to be a parody. Albeit a very irritating one.'' *Halflife:FullLife Consequences 2:WhatHasTobeDone - T rated ** John Freeman has to kill evil next boss and live up to fulllife consequences Halo *Destruction of Balance - T rated ** A year after Halo 3 two ships go missing orbiting a strange planet. The Arbiter teams up with the mysterious woman Kassie to discover the reason behind the strange dissapearance. Is there perhaps a new enemy? And is the flood really gone? MCxCortana R&R Kingdom Hearts *What Comes After - T rated Ten years after the defeat of Xemnas, a new threat to the worlds is building... a threat not from the Darkness, but from the Light. Continuation of 'The Thoughts of Zexion,' so you should probably read that first! WILL NEVER BE FINISHED! *A Fangirl Invasion - T rated ** Two rabid KH fangirls get sucked into the world they wuvv so much! I stink at summaries, so Read it! *Kingdom Hearts III: The Final Keyblade Master K+ rated ** Ugh, I suppose I'll leave this abomination up. Feel free to continue it if you'd like... though I doubt anyone would. ** Always a good sign. '' *Kingdom Hearts III: The Reawakening - T rated ** Sora is no where to be found, the Heartless are consuming worlds and a new foe has risen. Can the new Keyblade Master save the universe while falling in love? *Immortality In Fickle Affection As high an M rating as possible. ** Starts out as standard yaoi smut until it starts introducing all the world's most screwed up crap ever. *Save Me - T rated ** Trinity, a younge teenage girl, is abused by her parents, until Organization XIII hires this girl, promising to free her of her home... of course, there's some twists she didn't expect... *Light, Darkness, Nothing, and Love - T rated ** Two friends that existed on a world that was taken over by the heartless. They are now on opposite sides of the chess board. What are they to do? One works for Organization XIII. The other aids Sora and the denizens of light. How will this game play out? *Love a nobody? - M rated ** Freanix, Freyax, and Frixie are sisters and join Org. XIII but what will happen when new girls join into an organization that is practically all guys! naughtiness later in chapters teehee * Missing Pieces - T rated ** When Larxene died, another member joined Organization XIII in her place. When an early, unspoken attack on the Organization attack, she disappeared. This is her story. RoxasOC.semiOOC *The Heart Sees Things that the Eyes Cannot - M rated ** Organization XIII gets a new member to replace XIII. Just who is Kirux? spoilers and yaoi in later chapters *In Darkness - K+ rated ** A girl without a past is chased by Saïx of Organization XIII. When being told by Axel to defeat Sora, she sets out not only to find him but to find her past as well. What happens when a silver haired boy comes into the picture? *You're Not Alone - K rated ** Both suddenly found themselves alone, and both were scare to be alone, but they found comfort in themselves. They became friends, or maybe, something a little more. Peraps they could show each other they were not alone, not aymore. AxelxOC *I Was Your Nazi If I Was Your Nazi! - M rated, AU ** Organization XIII are evidently high-schooler Nazis who run concentration camps between classes. Bad grammar, worse slash, hideous mischaracterization, and blatant disregard for the millions who died in World War II. Godwin's Law, anyone? *Naga Eyes - XXX rated (You have to become a member to access the story's link.) **Sora has become the sex toy of "Riku", an anatomically impossible naga with a fondness for BDSM, rape, and 'VORE.' The fine folks at "Pass the Saltines and Sprite" tried to spork it, and it all but drove them insane. Even other voraphiles/naga fans/naga vore fans want nothing to do with this crime against the universe. *The Horribly Bloody Death of Kairi- M rating is being too damn nice! (canon rape, character death, more violence than should ever be possible, SoraxRiku, implied necrophilia, misogyny, rude author, Legendary Badfic candidate) **If the title wasn't obvious enough, Kairi is graphically murdered bu Sora and Riku for being in the way of their relationship. Bad spelling, bloody death and a hypocritical author (condemning Kairi as a slut because of her miniskirt while having Sora and Riku make out on the open beach- '''are you kidding?'). Actual author's note (also prominently displayed on author's profile): "Yeah, I really hate that fucking whore! Why doesn't she go and screw herself when Sora and RIku reuinute and Sora CRIES over riku but he only arkwardly hugs Kairi so he obvs. doesn't like her but that stupid slut doesn't get the hint! And what's with all those fucking retarded pink miniskirts? She's such a whore!!!1! And in KH1 she tries to convince Sora to leave RIku when they obviously love eachother! How stupid! I hope she dies a lot." This level of hatred and violence needs the entire DAVD to take care of it (as well as ensuring the author can never approach a keyboard again). **Addendum: the author made another Kairi bashing badfic and also announced her plan to make a suefic on her profile. Both of these must be dealt with at once. Kirby *True Hearts: A Kirby Story - T rated. **When an invention leaves Escargoon in a deep situation, he has tell DDD about the secret. Even worse, is it safe for the two with NME plotting the ultimate revenge plan on the castle? Rated T and M-ish for Mpreg and Male/Male Relationship. Please R&R this **''Note: Oh, please no. Not in my fandom. The Department of Mpreg really needs more agents. -Buta'' *The Strange Stranger - T rated. **my first fanfic (Yes, that's the whole summary) **''Note: Unnamed Sue OC, Tom and Jerry, and DRD-worthy title. Makes no sense. Mercifully short, though.'' *Reunion - T rated. **Join Ivy, Amber and Celestia in this fluff filled fanfic. Fluffy fluffness all around. Starts at chapter two! :3 Chapter 17,18,19,20 fixed! **''Note: Author has more self-insert fics.'' *Student - T rated. **A mysterious purple skinned girl reveals that she is Meta Knight's student from the past. How will Kirby and his friend's react? This is my first fan fic I've submitted into . Please be nice ; Rated T just to be safe. **''Note: The author claims to have honors in English. Her school must be very generous with honors.'' Myst *Bedding - Rated T. **Sirrus and Achenar wake up and wonder just what happened before they went to sleep and how they got that makeup on them. One-poster/short story. Written: 02/13/07 Mario *Blue Shelled Lover - Rated M **Kooper travels the Mushroom Kingdom during a time where almost evrey female is filled with lust and desire. Taking chapter requests. Contains: sex, rape, yaoi, and more... based on your decision **Contains Littlefoot x Cera style anatomy errors. Specifically reptiles with mammal sex organs. **Goomba incest in chapter 2 Pokemon *The Fire Burning in the Rain - Rated M. **Advanceshipping May and her family move to Fortree, the most rain-ridden town in Hoenn, as her Dad has taken up the position of Gym Leader there. When she goes to the school, things take a Supernatural Twist. AshXMay Twilight Crossover ** Note: This is basically a transplant of the Twilight plot into a Pokemon setting. *this is who WE are - Rated M. **epic tail of the bleka world nd wich lotsa tings r difernt...lotsa sadness nd kawaii hot emo goffick guys!11 shinji x oc NOT 4 PREPZ. **''Note: This is another cheap My Immortal ripoff.'' *Lesson for Paul - Rated **Ash gets angry at Paul, then tries to teach him a lesson. My first story so try to be kind. No Flames please. R&R COMASHIPPING **Contains shifts in tense *''Diamond Pokemon'' - Rated M. **Much squick shall be had - The author puts Dawn in one sex scene after another, constantly reminding the reader that she is ten years old. **Contains lots of beastiality and incest. Oh, and rape. **Later on, one character grows a second penis. The reason for this is too ridiculous to explain, even if it didn't involve a retcon. **Pretty much all of the author's other fanfics are like this. *''Rectified Anonymity'' - What's the rating beyond NC-17? NSFB. **Poke!Bestiality, rape, incest, genital mutilation, and Snuff. Bring as much Bleepka as you possibly can. *Wabloo Swabloo - Rated K. Potentially NSFB. **Some kind of blob of words mashed together semi-randomly. I'm not kidding. It doesn't have ANY coherence whatsoever. *The Day I Became Mew - Rated K+ **Natasha makes a wish. Universe answers but in a most humorous way. Does Natasha have what it takes to be a Legendary? Who will she meet along the way? What trouble could she possibly get into? Original Character! **Blatant wish-fulfillment Sue, various other idiocy. Sonic the Hedgehog *5 Years of Missing Clone - Rated M **Amy has been kidnapped and replaced with a clone. However, the real Amy escapes, becomes a warrior!sue and, despite being supposedly more mature than before, manages to come off as a pretentious bitch. **Amy tells Sonic she doesn't love him anymore. Sonic is derailed into desperately wanting to win Amy back. *Tied and Helpless - Rated M **Rouge rapes Tails. *Just a Little Fun - Rated M - Possibly a legendary badfic **Various Sonic Lemons. **Watersports in chapter 2 and apparently Sally and Rouge are both virgins even though they don't act like it. It can Be assumed the author is a virgin as well. **Apparently breasts can be used for penetration. The laws of physics are defied in other ways too. **The author has a fetish for "combining the best parts" of the partners. Whatever these parts are get rubbed together, summoning Captain Planet. **This goes on for 25 chapters. *Lust - Rated M - rapefic. **Lucy, Sonic's long lost 14 year old sister comes to live with Sonic and friends. **Knuckles acts creepy as hell, is apparently 21. **The unforgivable occurs in chapter 2, if you want to skip the rest of the fail. *Mother Knows Best - Rated M **Cream's mom has sex with Tails. **Tails knows nothing about sex at the beginning of the story. **Tails reveals he has two penises. **Ends with vanilla inviting Cream into the room where she is having sex with tails. *Vanilla Cream - Rated M **Cream has sex with her mother. **Tails drugged cream with a concoction he mad himself. Then Vanilla finds it and drinks is. then Tails tricks Rouge into drinking something else and they have sex. **None of the characters seem to be bothered by this. Warcraft/World of Warcraft * One Night In The Swamp - rated T, but that's extremely misleading, as it verges on grapefruit. ** A comely Draenei lass meets a feisty Murlock in the swamp... ** Note: NSFB, very much NSFW, and '''very', very squicky, in a manner somewhat reminiscent of "C*l*br**n." Add to that the fact that the "comely draenei lass" is actually a Lost One...'' * The Chronicles of Jaina - rated T. ** In a world of war, Jaina is tired of being tossed aside and ignored. Now, with the aid of her allies, she's going to pull Azeroth out of the pit it has become. JainaxThrall. ** Note: The author jumps to conclusions and is '''very' confused about Azerothian politics. Lots of OOC.'' * Fallen Love: Queen Of Thy Hearts - rated T. ** A young elven girl returns home to save the young Prince she knew as a child. But it seems her future was never to be with him. The Lich King and an Aspect both battle for her heart. ** Note: '''Holy Light,' what a Sue.'' * The Forsaken Cow - rated T, but that's extremely misleading, as it verges on grapefruit. ** The lusty adventuress Uglymoo thought she had a perfect life... till she got turned into a Forsaken and captured by the Scarlet Fellows! rr pls ** Note: By the same culprit author as "One Night In The Swamp." Possibly even '''more' NSFW, NSFB, and squicky. Plus, the author had the gall to name a tauren "Uglymoo."'' *The Last Days of Grace - rated T. A female human paladin is close to the action during the Third War. But that's not all... **Criminals and Sinners - rated T. Continuation of the above. **Forget to Remember - rated T. Further continuation of the above. **A Very Rosy Tale - rated T. See "The Last Days of Grace" above, but with a different central cast. ** Note: These four basically derail the new expansion out of existence. As one might guess, all were written by the same Suethor...who [[FAQ:For_Other_People#EXCUSES.2C_EXCUSES|makes a '''lot' of excuses]] and takes criticism personally.'' * Servant of the One True King - rated T. ** Not all at Light's Hope were betrayed... Stand alone work, completely unrelated to any of the others ** Note: Yet '''another' gem from the egregious Semiiramiis. Features a prize specimen of Mulier doluta, subspecies cavalier-mortis.'' Category:Badfic